Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 009
"A Fearsome God Descends!!", known as "The God of Fear Descends!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on December 21, 2004 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Seeing Yako Tenma sitting on the floor above, Dark Yugi thinks that Tenma is no hologram this time as he can sense his duelist's aura. As he runs off to confront Yako, Maico Kato thinks to herself that Yugi had best be prepared, as they call Tenma the "Perfect Duelist." Yugi reaches Yako's floor, yelling his name. He asks why Yako is here, this isn't the top of the building. Yako agrees - they're only halfway up. He remarks that he's been watching Yugi, and comments that he was brilliant - there are only seven card professors left. Yugi thinks in satisfaction that Jonouchi is also winning his way up the building. Yako states that when they duelled on the Domino High rooftop, "The Wicked Avatar" was still new, and his deck and strategies were unprepared, so he wanted another go. He picks up a deck, calling it perfect, and asks if Yugi would like to duel it. He reassures Yugi that the duel will have no effect on his progress up the building, and tells him that he will let him see Anzu if he wins, but if Yako wins, he wants Yugi's Egyptian God Cards. Yugi agrees, and Yako asks Mr. Crocketts to take them to the duelling stage. Crocketts takes them to a theater, and the two face off on the stage, Yugi shedding his jacket for the duel. They begin, with Yugi starting off with a set card and "Queen's Knight". Yako wonders if Yugi's trying to summon a God card already. He comments that the summoning speed of the Three Musketeers of Face Cards is a thing of the past. He summons "Summoner Monk" in Defense Position, and reveals its effect - he can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from his Deck each turn, though it cannot declare an attack on the turn it is summoned. The Monk chants, and Yako summons "Seraphim Saber" from his Deck in Attack Position. Setting a card, he ends his turn. Yugi thinks that if Summoner Monk stays on the field for too long, Yako will have the sacrifices he needs to summon a God card easily. Placing another card facedown, he Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" and attacks "Summoner Monnk," but the attack instead hits Yako, decreasing his life points to 2300. Yako reveals that he activated "Shadow Shield" to make the attack into a direct attack. Yugi is shocked that Yako is sacrificing his own life points to protect "Summoner Monk." Yako Summons two more Seraphim in his next turn, "Blaster" and "Gardna". Their effects all increase their attack and defense points, and Yako orders them to attack. Yugi saves "Beta" with "Spellbinding Circle", but "Queen's Knight" is destroyed. Yako is quite surprised that Yugi let "Queen's Knight" be destroyed as opposed to "Beta," and asks if he's made a mistake. Yugi agrees that God cards are powerful, but states that they have their disadvantages. He plays the Trap Card, "Soul Rope" and uses it to Summon "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" from his deck by paying 1000 life points. Yugi then Normal Summons "Gamma the Magnet Warrior", and combines the three "Magnet Warriors" together into "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" using it to attack and destroy "Summoner Monk." Even so, Yako thinks that it's too late for Yugi to destroy the Monk, as he already has everything he needs to Summon a "Wicked God". Yugi thinks so as well, and sets "Lightning Blade", thinking that while he doesn't know what "The Wicked Avatar" is capable of, even if it is as powerful as "Obelisk", he can increase Valkyrion's ATK to 4300 with "Lightning Blade." Yako draws, and then whispers his own name, asking himself to stop. He then asks Yugi if he can feel the ultimate fear, and Yugi realizes that Yako has drawn a Wicked God card. Tributing his three "Seraphim," Yako summons "The Wicked Dreadroot" in Attack Position with 4000 ATK. It attacks and destroys "Valkyrion" effortlessly, as Yugi thinks to himself in horror at the sight of a second Wicked God. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Turn 1: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Yako Yako draws. He then Normal Summons "Summoner Monk" (800/1800) in Defense Position. He activates the effect of "Summoner Monk", Special Summoning "Seraphim Saber" (1600/1500) from his Deck in Attack Position, though it may not attack this turn. Yako Sets a card. Turn 3: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. "Beta" attacks "Summoner Monk", but Yako activates his face-down "Shadow Shield", making the attack a direct attack (Yako 4000 → 2300). Turn 4: Yako Yako draws. He then Sets a card and activates the effect of "Summoner Monk", Special Summoning "Seraphim Gardna" (100/2000) from his Deck in Defence Position. He then Normal Summons "Seraphim Blaster" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. The effects of "Seraphim Saber", "Seraphim Blaster" and "Seraphim Gardna" increase the ATK of the former two and the DEF of the latter by 600 as all three Seraphims are Fairy-Types ("Saber": 1600 → 2200/1500; "Blaster": 1800 → 2400/1200; "Gardna": 100/2000 → 2600). "Saber" attacks "Beta", but Yugi activates his face-down "Spellbinding Circle", decreasing the ATK of "Saber by 700 ("Saber": 2200 → 1500/1500) and preventing it from attacking. "Blaster" attacks and destroys "Queen's Knight". Yugi activates his face-down "Soul Rope", paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) to Special Summon "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 5: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. He then Tribute his three "Magnet Warriors" to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3800) in Attack Position. "Valkyrion" attacks and destroys "Summoner Monk". Yugi Sets "Lightning Blade". Turn 6: Yako Yako draws "The Wicked Dreadroot". He then Tributes his three "Seraphims" to Normal Summon "The Wicked Dreadroot" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Dreadroot" halves the ATK and DEF of all other monsters on the field ("Valkyrion": 3500 → 1750/3850 → 1900). Duel continues in the the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters